ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: ZX
Transformers: ZX is an American animated television web series based on the Transformers toy line by Hasbro, the series co-produced by Hasbro Studios and Paramount Television and airs on Nickelodeon. Premise Characters Autobots Main Autobots *Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots, heroic, brave, wise, respectful, honorable, noble, jolly, benevolent, yet serious and adventurous who believe that all beings would all live together in peace and harmony and to has freedom and vow to protect the weakest, he was giving the Martix of Leadership after being chosen to become the next Prime. He wield a battle axe. He transforms into a semi-truck. *Bumblebee: A young cocky, headstrong, yet brave and kind Autobot scout who seek adventures and proven himself worthy to Optimus and the other Autobots, which can sometimes put him in risks where he need to take, while on his spree time, he enjoys hanging out with his human friend, Spike, he wield a pair of electric stingers which can shoot electric blasts. He transforms into a sports car. *Ratchet: A cocky and hotheaded Autobot medic/scientist who's very kind and always help out his fellow comrades, he make any new weapons for the team to test out and use its to fight the enemies. He transforms into a ambulance. *Armorhide: The team's muscle and weapons expert and Ratchet's partner, he loves creating new weapons and testing them out, he also can be a bit serious from times to times and can sometimes be a little dimwitted from times to times. He transforms into a pick-up truck. *Override: A young hotheaded and speed demon female Autobot who loves to race and sometimes seriously loves her job of fighting some Decepticons, but does sometimes do take risks from times to times. She transforms into a racecar. *Jetfire: The team's flyer and a former Decepticon who quit to join them when he learn that they are nothing but evil who want to being chaos and anarky. While he's a expert marksbot, he can be totally serious and always respect Optimus. He transforms into a jet fighter. Other Autobots *Ultra Magnus: Sub-commander of the Autobots who's wise and noble and always respect his fellow Autobots while also has faith in Optimus as well, he wield a hammer which can create shockwaves. He also willing to help out Optimus and his team of facing the Decepticons. He transforms into a freightliner truck. *Alpha Trion: *Elita-One: Optimus' sparkmate *Cosmos: *Firestar: *King Atlas: *Sandstorm: A adventurous Autobot triple changer who enjoys adventuring in the entire cosmos and travel from planets to planets to study and find any lost artifacts. As a triple changer, he transforms into a helicopter and a dune buggy. Decepticons Main Decepticons *Megatron: Diabolical, evil, deadly, power hungry, sadistic, powerful, and dangerous leader of the Decepticons, *Starscream: *Soundwave: **Ravage: **Laserbeak: **Rumble: *Rotorbolt: *Brawl: Other Decepticons *Shockwave: *Obsidian: *Strika: *Onslaught: *Megazarak: *Megatronous/Fallen: Humans *Spike Witwicky: *Clancy Witwicky: *Carly Spencer: *Arthur Powers: *Kenny Bennett: Other Transformers *Wreck-Gar: *Nancy: Wreck-Gar's wife *Primus: *Unicron: *Lockdown: A Cybertronian bounty hunter *Sideways: *Nemesis Prime: A evil clone of Optimus Prime Voice Cast *Roger Craig Smith - Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime *Clancy Brown - Megatron *Mark Hamill - Starscream *Scott Menville - Bumblebee *Peter Jessop - Soundwave *Frank Welker - Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble *Kurtwood Smith - Ratchet *John DiMaggio - Armorhide, Rotorbolt, Sideways *Cree Summer - Overdrive *Keith David - Brawl *Troy Baker - Jetfire *J. K. Simmons - Ultra Magnus *George Takei - Alpha Trion *Vanessa Marshall - Elita-One *Steven Blum - Shockwave, Obsidian *Ron Perlman - Lockdown *Nathan Kress - Spike Witwicky *Miranda Cosgrove - Carly Spencer *Rino Romero - Sandstorm *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Wreck-Gar *Suzanne Yankovic - Nancy *Drake Bell - Arthur Powers *Tara Strong - Kenny Bennett, Strika *Tom Kenny - Cosmos *Grey Griffin - Firestar *Brad Davisorf - Onslaught *Daran Norris - King Atlas, Megazarak *Frank Welker - Megatronous/Fallen, Unicron *Peter Cullen - Primus *Rob Paulsen - Clancy Witwicky Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Production Concept and Creation Writing Animation Trivia *The series is a hybrid combination version of The Transformers, Beast Wars: Transformers, the Transformers live-action film series, Transformers: Animated, and Transformers: Prime. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons